My doctoral and postdoctoral training has focused on identifying- and measuring proteins associated with degenerative changes in cartilage and tendon due to loading. My short-term goals are to use my strengths in cell and molecular biology in a research setting where structural tissue loading can be quantified to investigate the dose-response relationships of various measures of load to connective tissue disease (e.g., osteoarthritis, tendonitis). My long-term goals are to establish a solid academic research foundation in the biology of connective tissue diseases associated with work. The Division of Occupational and Environmental Medicine at UCSF, its Ergonomics Program, the Orthopaedic Research Laboratory, and the new Center for Tissue Engineering provide an ideal setting to achieve these goals. I have accepted a junior faculty position with potential for advancement. Eighty percent of my time is protected to carry out the research identified in this award. Ample laboratory space and all major equipment needs are provided in the new Center for Tissue Engineering and office space is provided at the Ergonomics Laboratory. Associate Professors Rempel and Lotz will provide mentorship with monthly meetings to guide my academic progress. Advanced training in occupational biomechanics is supported. The research plan involves modifying a repetitive finger loading rabbit model to investigate epicondylitis. The specific aims are: (1) develop and validate the model, (2) identify relationships between the severity and location of the biochemical and histologic outcome measures, and (3) determine exposure-response relationships of force and repetition on the biologically important histologic and biochemical outcome measures. The results will provide a foundation to examine the relative importance of force, repetition, recovery, and duration in the pathogenesis of work-related epicondylitis.